


Shadows of Our Impulses

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, day 2: mythical creature/fairytale, spookyflashweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creature he once knew as Harrison Wells stalks forth with fluid grace, hypnotic like the devil's dance. "No, it's not." He hushes. "Stop denying yourself, Barry. Stop denying me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of Our Impulses

"What are you?" Barry whispers, breath coming out in a burst of white. "What the  _hell_ are you?"

The man - no. The creature standing before him tilts his head curiously to the full moon in the sky. His unnaturally bright blue eyes like beacons in the silver light.

"I'm not quite sure." A slow smile grows on his face. Turning his focus onto Barry, he blinks. "Would you like to find out?"

Barry stands transfixed. Shaking his head, the movement is heavy and clumsy. "This is wrong." He says.

The creature he once knew as Harrison Wells stalks forth with fluid grace, hypnotic like the devil's dance. "No, it's not." He hushes. "Stop denying yourself, Barry. Stop denying me."

Barry feels himself sway forward, one foot moving in front of the other and again until he is tumbling into the creature's embrace. Strong arms cage him, pressing body against his. 

"It's wrong..." He hears himself say. The words come from a distant place too far from him. His head feels like it is being held under water. For a moment, he smells the bright tang of sulphur that makes his eyes water and then he tastes the sickening sweetness of too ripe apples before,  _oh_ , he is being kissed. 

Too light touches skim the lines of his body before holding on to the flesh of his ass. Barry clenches and unclenches his fists, panting into the mouth pressed against his, drooling from the corner of his mouth. He feels a heavy press in his gut. 

"Is this still so wrong?" The creature asks when he pulls away. He looks unruffled, smug. In some dark part of Barry's mind, he curses him for it.

Barry pushes against the palm pressed to his cheek, sighing. "I don't know anymore. What have you done to me?" He frowns.

The creature chuckles, the sound reverberating between them like a happy echo. "Evidently I have not done enough if you're still able to speak." He leans back in, leaving scant inches between their lips. Barry parts his in anticipation, mindlessly arching himself for a kiss. 

Barry feels himself being bundled up into a carry, pressed against a solid presence.

"Come now. I have many a plan for you, Barry Allen. By sunrise, I will make sure that the only word that passes those pretty lips of yours is my name and my name alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me some Barrison prompts?
> 
> [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
